The Downfall of Help Earth
by Clarky59
Summary: Help Earth is about to be shut down, the CHERUB campus is endangered and James's relationship with his sister and his girlfriend threaten to split apart. All credit to Robert Muchamore. James/Kerry.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**

'Do you think that I should dye my hair black, James?' Lauren asked

'Lauren, for crying out loud, just shut up.'

'But what do you think?'

'No, because it would be disrespecting our mum if you did because she didn't want you to dye it black either.' Lauren's older brother James snapped. Lauren felt hurt by the remark and tried not to let it show and gave James the finger and angrily put her headphones and her ears and started listening to music. The only reason James couldn't stand his sister at the moment was because the last couple of six weeks had been the best but the most hectic of his entire life.

Every day was the same when they were at the summer hostel which CHERUB owned. James could pull on his swimming costume and be in the sea swimming within a minute of waking up and at night there were barbecues, films, sports and best of all, water sports. The only bummer to the summer hostel was that as well as being allowed to relax and have fun and be kids for a change, all of the cherubs had to keep in shape and the also had to do the odd training exercise when they were requested for. James and one of his close friends always seemed to get partnered with each other and knew all of each other's weaknesses. James couldn't swim far enough and Bruce didn't like walking a long way, so they helped out each other whenever they got the chance.

James and Bruce only had to do one training exercise whilst on holiday but was quite a routine one for a cherub. It involved staking out a beach hut, giving the Rottweiler outside the hut some water that was laced with a strong sleeping drug that would knock it out for about two hours. Then, they would go inside by cutting out the window and then scan any documents that looked of any importance and trash the place to make it look like a robbery by a couple of orphans looking food because they were stranded on the island. Finally, they then had to load their paintball guns and make sure there was enough ammo was in it and fight their way back to the hostel.

On the way back, James lost Bruce as he said: 'Come this way, James: I know a shortcut.'

'No thanks, I'll stick to the path.' James replied. With that Bruce slunk off into the undergrowth of the jungle. James got back to the hostel within half an hour, but Bruce got back at around one in the morning and James got woken with the racket that he was making and saw that Bruce had what looks like half of a hornet's nest on his head. James had started to laugh.

Bruce saw the flicker at the side of James' mouth and said: 'Don't even think about laughing and if I find out that you tell anyone about this then you'll be sorry.' Bruce sneered and with that he slunk off for the second time to go and start out his hornet problem.

The only injury that James had encountered was the bruise the size of the pebble in the small of his back where he and his girlfriend, Kerry Chang had plunged her elbow in there whilst they were sparring in the state of the art gymnasium.

James suddenly got reminded of the bruise in his back by the minibus stopped all of sudden, James stood up slightly to see what had happened and saw they were at the front gates of CHERUB campus. James grabbed his holdall from up above and threw Lauren's to her as well and was ready to get out as soon as the minibus stopped in front of the main building. The minibus cruised past the green and lush lawns that was being mown by the Kyle Blueman. He didn't come to the hostel because he was being punished for ripping off some red shirts for some homework that he said that he would help them with. Kyle waved when he saw James and James waved back. James thought no matter how many punishments Kyle had, he didn't care.

The engine was turned off and the doors were opened and kids streamed out of the stuffy, sweaty minibus whilst John Jones was asking the kids to walk in single file but none of the kids bothered to listen to him. When James stepped through to the cool, air- conditioned reception area he thought about taking the lift but there was about fifty people waiting for it, so he thought it better to take the stairs.

On his way up he stopped off at the vending machines and got something for his tea because he wouldn't be bothered to go downstairs as he just wanted some time on his own.

In his room, James chose one of his favourite meals: beef lasagne. James zapped it in his microwave for five minutes and found some Mountain Dew in his fridge and cracked it open and downed half of it in one. He leapt over to his window and threw it open wide to extinguish the smell of lasagne and once the lasagne was ready he wolfed to down and leapt onto his bed, still fully clothed and fell asleep straight away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

James woke with a start and an acrid smell hit the back of his throat and was almost sick from the stench. Even though his window was open to its full extent the room was still full of smoke. James looked around sleepily and tried to the find the source of the smoke. James realised that it was his microwave that was on fire inside and James leapt out of bed, ran into the corridor and started screaming 'FIRE, please help there's a FIRE!' James screamed. Heads popped out of doorways along the corridor thinking that it was some sort of joke but Meryl Spencer started to blow her whistle. The corridor went silent apart from the gentle crackle of the fire inside James' room.

'Alright, everyone. Please can you evacuate from the seventh floor whilst we deal with the situation, go and stay in a friend's room for the night and finally don't take anything with you. OK, let's move it people. Meryl said orderly. There was a huge rush of people in the corridor all heading in one direction down towards the stairs. 'NO PUSHING, Mr Smith, unless you want to be running punishment laps until you puke.'

After that was mentioned the people stopped pushing and filed out in an orderly fashion. The only people who were left on the now empty and eerie corridor was Meryl, James and James' best friend Kyle. 'James, pass me that fire extinguisher and we'll see if we can't sort this mess out shall we.' Meryl asked.

'Yes miss.' James replied sleepily. James staggered down the corridor, stopped at the fire extinguisher and snapped it out of his bracket. When James turned around a wave of nausea hit him and he nearly collapsed on a heap on the floor. He would have done if it weren't for Kyle who got and took the fire extinguisher out of his hand and threw it to Meryl.

'Thank you Kyle.' Meryl looked at the state that James was in and looked to Kyle. 'Take James to the medical unit and have them check him over. James had his head rolling side to side still whispering the word: fire. The last thing James saw was Meryl ripping out the pin in the fire extinguisher and go into a fighting stance and steeped into James' room with the nozzle up and ready. James blacked out.

James woke up in a very bright room with an odd bleeping noise echoing in the distance. James opened his eyes very slowly and he could make out three figure that were stood around him. One of the figures planted a kiss on his forehead and said: 'Nurse, he's coming round.' One of the mysterious figures said. The mysterious figure in the green came rushing over and rammed something into James ear and looking at the reading.

'His temperature is still quite high, that means he'll be drifting in and out of conscious for the next couple of hours. If the antibiotics work then he should be recovered from this stage of the recovery from five o' clock tonight.' The nurse said matter of factly.

'Thank you, Nurse.' A girl's voice said. James blacked out. Two of the figures walked away and that just left James on his own but he didn't know it but his friends were planning something big for his 18th birthday.

Kerry Chang was heading out of her room and was heading down to breakfast when she bumped into Zara Asker, the chairman of CHERUB campus. Kerry gave a friendly greeting. 'Hi Zara, how are you?' Kerry asked enthaustically.

'I'm fine Kerry, thank you. Oh, are you heading down to breakfast?' Zara asked.

'Yes, then I'm going to visit James.' Kerry said.

'Well, you'd better get down there now because he's about to be discharged this morning and Lauren's down there waiting for you.' Zara said.

Right, thank you for that Zara. I'll just go and change.' Kerry said sneakily. The last comment struck Zara as an odd thing for Kerry to say but saw what he was going to do and walked off laughing quietly.

One Kerry was in her room she flung open he wardrobe and picked out a short denim skirt and short top that ended just below her boobs. She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help smiling at how good she looked. Kerry opened her door and stepped out into the corridor and couldn't help smiling to herself as she ran down the corridor and punched the down button on the lift controls. When the lift doors opened she stepped into the lift and then punched the button that had the letter G on it. The lift began it journey downwards.

Luckily, no one else had called the lift so that meant that Kerry was down in thirty seconds. She sighted Gabrielle and Callum going into the canteen holding hands. Kerry was glad that Gabrielle had given Callum a chance and it seemed to be going alright so far. Kerry gave a brief friendly nod with the receptionist on the front desk before stepping out into the crisp September morning air. Kerry saw a golf cart parked a few metres away with the keys in the ignition. She jumped into the driver's seat and reversed out of its parking space.

Kerry got to the medical unit within two and a half minutes because being on campus since she was a little meant that she knew where all the shortcuts were and the fastest ways to get there. Kerry parked at the side of the medical unit and turned off the small engine and jogged around to the front of the building and rung the bell. Kerry waited for a full minute for a nurse to come and by chance it was the nurse that had been looking after James over the couple of day. 'Ahh Kerry, James was getting worried that you weren't going to come and get him out today, but I think he'll be pleased when he looks at you.' The nurse whilst looking Kerry up and down.

All Kerry do was smile and beam with shyness and push past the nurse and go to James' bed at the far end of the medical unit. Kerry was pleased to see that James was on his own when she arrived so that meant so extra snogging time if James had the energy. James turned around and wolf- whistled so loud Kerry for the second time that day went red. Kerry leaned into James and gave him a kiss on the lips. 'So Kerry, who are you trying to impress then, the nurse by any chance?' James asked. Kerry put on her best frosty impression James hated and James knew he'd gone too far when he'd seen it so he stopped joking and said 'You look wonderful, Kerry.' James said.

'Thank you, James.' Kerry said with a smile breaking across her face. James and Kerry heard a door and they turned towards the noise and what they were greeted with was Lauren steaming out of the bathroom.

'Hi Kerry. Don't you just hate mission controllers?' Lauren ranted.

'Why, what's happened?' James asked.

'Right, well I was supposed to be going undercover in Canada to try and stop a local terrorist organisation from killing their Prime Minister. So what does do John flippin Jones do?' Lauren asked.

'He's gone and killed the guy himself.' James guessed.

'Not funny James and unless you want to spend a couple more days in here, then you'd better shut up.' Lauren replied angrily. James held his hands up in his defence.

'Hey, I'm only trying to help here Lauren.' James said defensively.

'I know you are James it probably going to be my last mission before I have to retire.' Lauren sadly. 'Anyway, today it's about you James, so let's get you out of here and back in time before breakfast ends.' Kerry and Lauren grabbed all of James' things together and carried it between them. The trio said goodbye to the nurses on the way out and one of the nurses James to come back on Friday for his medical at nine in the morning.

It was a shock for James when he stepped out into the morning because it was warm and cosy in the medical unit and the cold morning air did him no favours. Lauren volunteered to drive so that James and Kerry could catch up on the time that they had been apart. Lauren climbed into the driver's seat, turned the key and did a quick U- turn and headed off for the main building. The only thing that disrupted the morning air's peace was the gentle hum of the golf cart's engine and the quiet murmur of James and Kerry's voices.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lauren swung into the first empty space that see saw and cut the engine. Lauren thought that it had gone very quiet in the back and she turned round to see what had happened. James and Kerry had sneaked off. Lauren stepped out of the golf cart and walked to the nearest wall and she fund James and Kerry with their tongues down each other's necks. Lauren cleared her throat loudly. 'Oh, hi… err Lauren.' James said guiltily.

'You haven't even said thank you to me for driving you back from the medical unit.' Lauren said angrily.

'Oh yes, where are my manners, thank you Lauren.' James happily said. James pulled Lauren into a hug and tousled her hair kissed her on the head. All Kerry could do was laugh and let them have their moment together. Kerry started to walk towards the golf cart and picked up half of James' things and shouted to Lauren.

'Oi, Lauren. Come and grab the rest of James' things so that we can dump it in his room and make the final preparations for you know what.' Kerry shouted. James looked between Kerry and Lauren to see what was meant by that last comment, but none of them was giving anything away.

'Lauren, go and grab some breakfast, me and Kerry can handle the rest of my things on our own.' James said. Lauren took the hint that he wanted her to leave so that he could spend some time with Kerry.

'Alright then, if you're sure. I'll see you later then.' Lauren waved bye to them before rushing off towards the canteen.

'Let's go then, James.' Kerry said happily. James thought that Kerry's behaviour was odd but thought nothing of it until they were waiting for the elevator when Kerry suddenly started to laugh uncontrollably.

'Right, what is the big joke that I'm missing because you and Lauren have both been acting strangely all morning.' James shouted. The elevator doors opened with a ding- dong noise and Kerry bounded into the elevator closely followed by James who was still trying to read her body language. When they were halfway up the seventh floor Kerry suddenly blurted the secret out.

'I, Lauren, Kyle, Bruce, Gabrielle, Callum, Connor and a few others are planning a surprise party for your 18th birthday.' Kerry said breathlessly. James' face was a mixture of emotions because he couldn't believe that his friends were planning something special for him and also a mix of sadness because when you turn 18 that means that there is only a few more months were left of his CHERUB career. All James could manage was a few words.

'Err… thank you.' James replied nervously. James pulled Kerry into a hug and when Kerry pulled out of it James saw a worried expression on her face. 'What's the matter, I'm happy that I've been thought whilst I was in hospital.'

Kerry smiled with relief. 'So you're not angry that we went behind your back.' Kerry asked worryingly.

'Kerry, how could I be angry with the best girlfriend and friends I've ever had.' James replied.

'Right, with that cleared up I'm going to make the final preparations with Lauren and I'll come back here at lunch and we'll have lunch together.' Kerry said. James nodded in agreement and pulled Kerry into one final hug before she bounded towards the door.

As soon as Kerry was gone, the phone on his desk started to ring. James walked over to his desk and picked up the receiver and said into it, 'Hello.'

'James, It's Meryl and I'm calling about your microwave that was set on fire and it wasn't you fault.' Meryl said.

'Then what happened to the microwave then?' James asked.

'There was a mechanical failure in one of the wires, it then short- circuited and then the microwave set on fire.' Meryl replied.

James thought for a few seconds. 'Will I get new things for my room?' James asked.

'You will get a new desk, new microwave and a new computer because a lot of smoke got inside and the motherboard got fried.' Meryl replied. James punched the air when he heard what new things that he was going to get.

'When will I get the new things then?' James asked curiously.

'The new things will be in your room just after lunch and word of advice don't go near any ready meals for the next couple of months.' Meryl said. 'Anyway, I've got to go and see a man about a dog.'

'Alright then, see you later Miss.' James said. James put the receiver back in its holder. James walked back to his bed and started to unpack his things and put them in the places where they should go. James suddenly felt very thirsty, the nurse warned him that this might happen. He walked over to his fridge and couldn't decide between 7up and Sprite. In the end James chose to go with Sprite. He sat on the edge of his bed whilst slowly sipping the cool, refreshing drink.

As James sat there he couldn't help but think that he could have died in this room and that would mean that Lauren would have no family left. James just thanked god that he was still here and not ten foot under.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As James got back from lunch he couldn't help but smile to himself because it felt good to be back in a routine, rather than stuck in the medical unit for a couple of days. As James walked down the seventh floor corridor he thought about Gabrielle and Callum and how well their relationship seemed to be going. Also, James had caught up on all of the latest campus gossip. James also couldn't help but sigh with sadness because everyone he was friends with would be leaving at the same time as he would be in a couple of months. James' days on CHERUB campus were numbered.

When James got to his door, he found that it was open and he saw Ernie and Tim in his room. They were testing out whether the microwave worked or not when James cleared his throat. Ernie shot around and his hand flew to his heart and started to he started to breath very quickly. 'James, don't do that please. Everyone knows that I have a heart condition.' Ernie panted.

'Sorry Ernie, I forgot.' James said defensively. As James was saying this Ernie had reached into his pocket and pulled out his inhaler. Ernie puffed into his inhaler which then slowed down his breathing and Tim started to talk because Ernie wasn't up to much talking.

'Your microwave is fine and the new computer is a MacBook Air. Also, can you please treat them with respect because when you leave in a few months' time the appliances will stay in the room for the person after you to come into this room.' Tim said.

'Come on Tim, let's get out of here because we need to go down to reception and shift that computer for Tina.' Ernie ordered.

'Ohhhh my god… she is hot stuff.' Tim said. When James looked at Tim he had drool coming out of his mouth and James looked away in disgust.

'Tim, what have I told you about keeping your hormones in check.' Ernie shouted. Tim snapped of his stupor and started to wall towards where Ernie was stood in the open doorway. Ernie pushed Tim in front of him before shutting the door and shouting 'Bye' to James. All James could think to do was laugh.

James walked over to his desk and picked up his TV remote and turned the channel on to Sky News and what he saw shocked him. The main headline was about an environmental terrorist group that was called Help Earth. James felt like he had been punched in the chest and all the air had been sucked out of him. The only thing that James was aware of was the newsreader giving out the information that they had:

'_It has been confirmed that in the early hours of this morning, a prison break in the centre of London had occurred. It has also been confirmed that one of the senior members of Help Earth was involved in the prison break. The convicts name is Brian 'Bungle' Evans. He was in prison because of his involvement in trying to murder two- hundred oil executives and politicians with the use of a deadly poison called anthrax. Police warn people on the streets that if they see this man that they do not approach him because he is classed a danger risk. If anybody does see this man you need to contact your local police station. Information is coming thick and fast about this prison break, we are trying to keep on top of it all and we will give you hourly updates about this report.'_

James bolted for his door and ran down the seventh floor corridor as fast as his legs would allow him. The TV in James room was left on and a mugshot of Brian 'Bungle' Evans was featuring on the screen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

As James was running down the seventh floor corridor he suddenly realised that who could he tell about the prison break. Suddenly James stopped running. James decided to go to his handler, Meryl Spencer, on the first floor. James staggered towards the elevators with tiredness and punched the down button. It took several minutes for the elevator to arrive and when it did it was full of birthday balloons, streamers and banners.

Kerry appeared behind one of the balloons and looked disappointed because James had seen things for his surprise birthday party. 'Kerry, where are you going with all of that?' James asked.

'I'm going to put in in the storage cupboard up on our floor until tomorrow night.' Kerry replied.

'Do you need any help with it?' James asked.

'I can just about manage, but I can't let you carry your own birthday things around can I.' Kerry smirked. James nodded in agreement. 'Anyway, where were you going?' Kerry asked. James thought about telling the truth but decided not to.

'I'm going to see Meryl about my university choices.' James lied. Kerry's expression looked puzzled.

'I thought you did that last week.' Kerry inquired. James shook his head frantically, he was desperate to get away and talk to Meryl. 'Right, well you'd better get going because you don't want to end up with punishments laps so close to your birthday do you.' Kerry said suspiciously.

'No.' James said, practically squealing with desperation. As James said this Kerry had gathered everything together and was starting to walk down the seventh floor corridor.

'I'll see you later James.' Kerry shouted as she walked away. All James could manage was a quick goodbye wave. James strode into the elevator and pushed the button with number 1 on it and the elevator doors closed with a shoosh.

It took one of the longest minutes James had ever encountered to reach the first floor. When the elevator doors opened he ran out and nearly bowled over a pair of girls dressed ready to go and play some badminton on the all- weathers pitch. 'Hey, watch where you're going Adams.' Sophie Livesey shouted.

As James was running he called behind him, 'Sorry, Sophie.' James shouted. James was out of breath when he reached his handler's door. James got his breath back before going in and he was puzzled by the crashing noise on the opposite side of door. James barged and was surprised by the sight that greeted him. Meryl Spencer and John Jones were on top of Meryl's desk snogging the faces off each other.

John broke away from Meryl because he saw James stood in the open doorway. Meryl had her back to James and she reached out to John. 'Why have you stopped?' Meryl asked. John nodded towards the doorway and Meryl turned around to look. Meryl's mouth dropped when she saw James standing in the doorway.

'I've got to get going, I'll see you later then, Meryl.' John said. John gave James a filthy look as he steamed past James and practically ran up the corridor like someone had shot a rocket up his arse. James turned back to Meryl.

'Something you'd like to explain Meryl?' James giggled. Meryl turned serious.

'Oh for god's sake James, grow up will you. We're both adults anyway, but if I found out that you've been spreading this around campus, I'll make your life a living hell. Got it?' Meryl said darkly. James was surprised by the outburst and replied with the word:

'Crystal.' James stammered. Once Meryl knew that James understood how much trouble he's be in if he blabbed about it she changed her tactics by trying to move away from the subject.

'So, what did you want to tell me?' Meryl asked.

'I might as well turn on the news and it'll tell you everything you need to know.' James replied whilst re reached for the TV remote on the desk. Meryl and James turned towards the flat- screen TV and watched the start of the report. Meryl and James sat there for five minutes listening intently to the news bulletin. At the end of the bulletin Meryl turned off the TV and looked grave. 'So what am I going to do about it?' James asked.

Meryl considered her answer for a few seconds before answering. 'Try and not worry about it since its so near to your birthday. The main thing is James is that you are safe here, but my best advice would be not to go off campus without me or another member of staff. I'll let Zara know and she what she says. Please just remember that you are safe here and no one can touch you.' Meryl finished.

'Thank you, Meryl.' James said turning for the door.

'Before you go James.' Meryl said. James turned on the heel of his foot to face Meryl again. 'I cannot stress that if my little secret got out I will probably have to kill you.' Meryl stressed.

'Don't worry Meryl, your secret's safe with me.' James smirked as he walked through the doorway. As he was walking down the corridor he glanced at his watch and noticed it was ten past five. James was late for his tea. All of James' friends would be wondered where he'd gotten to and they'll have probably heard about the prison break. James broke into a jog as he saw one of the elevator doors being held open by one his friends: Shak. 'Cheers Shak.' James said

'No probs.' Shak replied. 'So were you in trouble or did she just want to tell you off for no good reason?' James shook his head in disagreement.

'You don't know the half of it.' James replied as the lift sped towards the sounds of cherubs taking the mickey out of each other and all of the different food smell.


End file.
